


Corndogs and Congratulations

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, after watching No Strings Attached for the umpteenth time (I don't know why, it's not even that great of a movie, and Natalie Portman pisses me off like no other), I realized that Adam bringing a congratulatory balloon to Emma after having great sex was adorable. So. I'm using that as a plot bunny for some major Carlos and James fluff. In which instead of a balloon, it's a corndog. With a mustard "congrats" scribble on it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Corndogs and Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching No Strings Attached for the umpteenth time (I don't know why, it's not even that great of a movie, and Natalie Portman pisses me off like no other), I realized that Adam bringing a congratulatory balloon to Emma after having great sex was adorable. So. I'm using that as a plot bunny for some major Carlos and James fluff. In which instead of a balloon, it's a corndog. With a mustard "congrats" scribble on it.

Carlos cleared his throat. Loudly. For the third time.

James looked up from his textbook. He was finishing up the last of his social studies homework, which was tedious busywork, in which he had to summarize two chapters of boring constitution stuff. Of course, he had procrastinated and pushed it off until the weekend, and now he was stuck writing a page and a half on stuff he probably wouldn't remember in an hour. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos - even Carlos! - had finished theirs earlier in the week, and so were free to do whatever they wanted after dinner.

"Yesss?" James draws out the word, still writing. Then he slams his notebook and textbook shut, and pushes them off his bed. He pumps his arms in the air, silently cheering that he's finished.

"Are you done now? Can we do something fun?" Carlos asks from his bed. James makes his way across the room and plops himself down next to Carlos.

"I'm free! What do you feel like? A movie? Or a video game?" James suggests, settling himself on Carlos' bed, propping himself on his elbow and looking up at Carlos, who was sitting cross-legged.

"Weellll. I was thinking something more along the lines of..." Carlos says mischievously, leaning over and quickly kissing his boyfriend. "Logan and Kendall are out doing whatever, and both Katie and Mrs. Knight won't be back for a couple hours."

"Excellent," James grinned. He grabbed the back of Carlos' neck and gently pulled him down until Carlos was half sitting, half laying against James.

James really liked kissing Carlos. It was different than kissing girls. It was less lip-glossy and perfume-y and awkward-I-don't-want-to-grope-you-but-I-j

ust-don't-know-where-to-put-my-hands, and more competitive and really soft lips and hard planes and broader shoulders to grab onto and...just...awesome.

Their kiss changed from light and teasing to deep and needy. James gripped Carlos' back, while Carlos traced his hand up and down James' arm. He slowly eased himself down until he was laying on top of James. Their bodies were pressed together, from chest to toe, and Carlos was sure James could feel the thud of his racing heartbeat. He felt James' hands scrabble at the bottom of his shirt and pulled back slightly.

"Too. Many. Clothes," James groaned. His eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were red from kissing, and he was breathing heavily, and Carlos knew he was exactly the same. They pulled away from each other to tear their shirts and jeans and socks off, and then attacked each other again, lips crashing onto lips, hands in each others' hair, hands roaming all over, touching all over, until Carlos groaned and slid into James and then they were impossibly close and Carlos was hot all over and James was keening, his back arching, loving how Carlos was panting in his ear, how he was saying "fuck, fuck," how he was mouthing at James' neck, and James wouldn't let go, his hold on Carlos' hips got tighter, and his hips were stuttering against Carlos' and he loved how close they were, how he could feel Carlos trembling against him, and he was making these noises, and he was seeing white, and he was pulling Carlos even closer against his chest, kissing Carlos' shoulder, and this felt amazing, and he didn't want to ever stop, to ever lose this feeling.

+

James rolled over onto his stomach, groaning when he realized that all the warmth next to his side was gone. He blindly reached out with his hand, patting the bed sheet. When he still couldn't feel Carlos, he turned his head and blearily opened his eyes. Nope. No sign of Carlos. He yawned, stretched, and then pushed himself off the bed, kicking at his blankets, stumbling a little when they caught at his ankles. He absentmindedly scratched at his stomach as he looked around the room he shared with Carlos. Still no sign of him.

Wait.

He heard clinking out in the kitchen, and then the sound of the refrigerator open and close. He grabbed a shirt and boxer shorts from the floor, pulled them on, and walked into the living room. Carlos looked up from the plate in front of him, and smiled. He was holding a bottle of mustard in his hand, and his hair was sticking up funny on one side of his head.

"You felt like...cooking? At 1:30 in the morning?" James asked, confused. He slid onto one of the kitchen bar stools, and enjoyed the show Carlos was giving him. Carlos was wearing just his boxer shorts, and he was shimmying his hips, humming something softly.

"What do you think?" Carlos beamed, presenting the plate in front of James. He waved his hands in some sort of flourish, and then clasped them behind his back. James looked down at the plate and felt his mouth curve into a goofy smile. There were two corndogs on the plate, angled so that they formed an upside down V, and Carlos had squiggled "congrats" on both of them.

"Congratulations? For having sex with you?" James laughed. Carlos nodded, and then scurried around to the other side of the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around James' waist.

"Yup. It was great," Carlos said. "Good job." James just shook his head, still smiling, and twisted his body so that he could properly hug Carlos back. This is the kind of thing that made Carlos so irresistible, so adorable, that made James' heart actually flutter and he felt this...tugging sensation at the bottom of his stomach, that was different than the flashes of lust that he felt when Carlos looked at him in a certain way, or licked his lips, or kissed him unexpectedly during the day.

"This is awesome, Carlitos," James said softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Carlos' mouth. He felt Carlos smile against his lips.

"I know." And then Carlos grabbed one of the corndogs, bit into it, and wiggled out of James' grasp. "Wanna go for a second round?"

"Hell, _yeah_ ," James breathed. He bit into the remaining corndog - eating a "t" and an "s" - grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and ran after Carlos into their bedroom.


End file.
